Bidding On Love
by Night Reign
Summary: Naruto has dragged Sasuke to the black market of Konoha, and thanks to a little gift from Jiraiya, Sasuke buys something that will make his life completely different, a young girl named Hinata. Sasuhina LEMONS in later chapters
1. Highest Bidder

Bidding On Love

Chapter One

Highest Bidder

"Naruto! Why are you dragging me with you?!" Sasuke yelled, as he was being pulled by the arm along the road of Konoha, "because, I need your help to find something!" Naruto yelled back. Sasuke didn't even know what he was talking about, or even knew where he was being dragged to.

Naruto was running down the road, pulling Sasuke all the way, then suddenly Naruto made a sharp turn and began running down a side alley. "Naruto?! Where are you taking me?!" Sasuke shouted as he was still being dragged. Naruto looked back and grinned to Sasuke, "you'll see" he said as he continued to pull him along, keeping his speed up.

Sasuke could only imagine what Naruto had in store for him. As they kept running along the alleyway, they came to a tunnel, though Naruto just kept going. The tunnel was pitch-black, but Naruto never once let up on his speed.

As they pressed onward, deeper and deeper into the tunnel, Sasuke noticed a small shimmer of light at the end of the path. Naruto and Sasuke suddenly came to a large, solid wooden, set of doors. The shimmer of light grew brighter as the came closer to the doors, "alright Naruto, where have you dragged me?" Sasuke said, trying to remain calm so that he didn't kill the blonde idiot. Naruto turned to Sasuke, and just smiled, "alright Sasuke, you want to know?" Naruto asked, then turned to the doors, and pushed them aside.

The dark tunnel was filled with light, as the doors before them parted. Beyond the doors, the sound of people grew loud in Sasuke's ears, and his eyes caught sight of a large crowd of people in what looked like a small auditorium, filled with stands selling items. Sasuke had lived in Konoha all his life, but he had never seen, or even heard of anything like this ever. Naruto looked into the crowd and smiled brightly, Sasuke turned to Naruto and grabbed him by his shirt collar, "alright baka, you better tell me where we are, and what we're doing here" he said menacingly.

Naruto looked shocked for a moment, and then smiled once again, "this is Konoha's own… black market, sort of speak." Sasuke looked confused at the blonde's response, "alright then, so this is Konoha's black market… so what are we doing here?" Sasuke said, at the moment he was not in a good mood. Naruto turned his head slightly, to the stage that was in the auditorium, then back to Sasuke, "well, if you wanna know, look to the stage" Naruto said slyly.

Sasuke looked confused at what Naruto said, and turned his head to where Naruto said. What Sasuke saw was something that shocked him, a young woman stood on the stage, who seemed no older than him, was on stage, completely nude. Sasuke blushed furiously and turned away, "Naruto what the hell is this?!" Sasuke interrogated as he began to shake Naruto mercilessly.

Naruto was slightly dizzy but he told Sasuke what he wanted to know, for fear that he would do a lot worse to him if he didn't, "okay, like I said, this is Konoha's black market, and what they do here is sell illegal things to the shady characters of Konoha." Naruto said. "that still doesn't explain why a girl who's our age is on stage naked" Sasuke said, he was getting angrier, but not because he was really nervous, but because he was nervous, since that girl, was the first woman he had seen nude in his life.

"Alright" Naruto said, "one of the few illegal things they do here is human sales" Naruto said, "meaning?" Sasuke asked. Naruto sighed, he thought that Sasuke was supposed to be smarter than he was, "meaning, that they sell people to others for their personal reasons." Sasuke was still confused, but not because he didn't understand, but for two reasons, "okay two things I have to ask," Sasuke said, "first, who would sell themselves like this? And why do you know about this place?" Naruto was taken aback.

"Well, Ero-sennin brought me here a few times when he was in Konoha" Naruto said, Sasuke was unsure as to why Naruto, or anyone in their right mind would study under that perverted idiot Jiraiya. "Okay, but that still doesn't answer why these women are being sold." Sasuke stated, and Naruto just shrugged, "I don't know, they probably have their reasons," Naruto said.

Sasuke sighed and just stood there, "alright then, why are we here in the first place?" Sasuke asked. Naruto looked like he didn't really have an answer for him, and once again just shrugged, "Ero-sennin told me to come here, and to bring you with me." Sasuke was beginning to get angry, as he was in some illegal black market with an idiot for reasons neither of them knew.

Sasuke turned back to the see the stage, and a new girl was currently occupying the stage, apparently the previous girl was sold. "And here we have a lovely young girl from the Waterfall village," Naruto and Sasuke suddenly turned to the side of the stage to where the announcer's voice was coming from. "A beautiful water lily, at a ripe age of 16, lets start the bidding at 2,000 Ryo!" there auctioning off the young woman was the perverted idiot himself, Jiraiya.

Naruto and Sasuke were in shock, to see one of the legendary Sannin, selling teenage girls in the black market. When they finally regained focus, Jiraiya was yelling out again, "Sold! To the gentleman in the hat for 14,000 Ryo!" it was then that he notice the two boy standing at the doors, "attention gentlemen, there will be a short break to prepare the next items up for bid. With that, Jiraiya stood and left the stage, while the crowd dispersed to look around the shops to see what was being sold.

Jiraiya came up to the boys from the parting crowd, with a stupid grin plastered onto his face, "Boys, welcome" Jiraiya said, immediately Sasuke began in on Jiraiya, "alright old man! Just what the hell is going on? Why did you want us here?" Sasuke said, Jiraiya just continued to smile, "well, I figured that boys your age should see what this village really has to offer," he said.

Both the boys were confused with what he meant. "what the hell are you talking about?!" Sasuke asked, "I'm saying that I wanted to show you boys here so that you can purchase something. After all, you boys are practically adults now, not to mention heroes of the village." Jiraiya was referring to the fact that Naruto who saved the village from the Kyuubi, not to mention the whole Suna invasion, and Sasuke who had gotten rid of Orochimaru.

"I figured you boys should get something in return, so I asked you to come so that you could get anything here that you want." Jiraiya said as he smiled. Jiraiya then took a small pouch from inside his jacket, and handed it to the boys, "well, the customers will get angry if I don't get back to my post," he said as he turned to leave, "Wait!" Naruto said, "two questions before you g back," Naruto said, "shoot" Jiraiya said, he wanted to get back to the stand, before the crowd got mad. "what is this" Naruto asked, pointing to the pouch, "oh just open it and find out," he responded.

Naruto and Sasuke opened the pouch, and were shocked at the contents, the bag was filled with money, "there's about 200,000 Ryo in there, anything else you need to know?", "yeah, why are you doing the auction" Naruto asked. Jiraiya was about to answer, when the crowd began to shout for him to finish the auction. "sorry, gotta run!" Jiraiya shouted as he turned and headed off.

The boys just stood their, too shocked to do anything. Naruto broke the silence between them "well, I guess we shop now," Naruto said he opened the bag and took some of the cash out of the pouch, and handed the pouch back to Sasuke. "here, 100,000 Ryo for you, and 100,000 for me", Sasuke shrugged and strolled of to see what this place had to offer, while Naruto did the same.

After a few hours, Sasuke had gone around the entire area of shops, yet found nothing of interest. He walked by places that sold scrolls with forbidden jutsus, but Sasuke wasn't interested, he learned all he needed from his years with Orochimaru. He saw places that sold weapons, but he already had plenty of kunai as well as shuriken, not to mention the sword he gained from his training with Orochimaru, nothing in the market seemed to interest him.

After realizing that there was nothing worth wasting the money Jiraiya gave him, he decided to go to the auction to see what everyone was going crazy about. When he came to the audience around the stage, he looked to see what kind of girl was being offered to the crowd.

It was a young red-haired girl, who was fully clothed this time, and was apparently 15 and from the Suna village, she sold for 60,000 Ryo. Another girl who was auctioned next was blonde and 17, she was from Rock village, she was sold for 42,000 Ryo. After a while, Sasuke just let his eyes wander, he wasn't interested in the auction really, though after a few girls were sold, his eyes wandered back to the stage, "Next up! Our final item for sale, we have a beautiful young flower, from a small island off from the village hidden in the Waves," Jiraiya yelled out, as the next girl was introduced. At that point, Sasuke was looking at the stage, and a young girl had come onto the stage as the next "item" for sale.

Sasuke's eyes turned to the young girl, and suddenly, he was mesmerized by her. A young girl, no older than he or Naruto, perhaps even a year younger, with deep dark violet hair. But what pulled Sasuke in, were her eyes, the color was pale violet, that seemed to captivate the Uchiha, as his chest tightened.

The girl seemed so nervous, she must have been terrified. Being sold off like an animal, Sasuke could see tears formed in the corner of her eyes. "Let's start the bidding at 2,000 Ryo" Jiraiya yelled, and immediately, someone in the crowd called out, "2,000!", "2,200!" yelled another voice, "2,500!" it had looked like the girl was not very popular with the crowd at the moment, since they hadn't offered much for her.

Sasuke had lost track of the price now, he was only looking at the girl, her eyes were filled with fear. She looked so innocent, too innocent to be involved with this, "45,000 Ryo!" one voice called out, "45,000" Jiraiya called, "going once… twice…" suddenly, without thinking of the consequences that lied with it, Sasuke raised his hand, and called out "100,000 Ryo!" Jiraiya looked at him with surprise in his eyes, he had never expected Sasuke to buy a girl, neither had Sasuke himself. "Sold! To the young man in the black!" Jiraiya called.

Sasuke couldn't believe what he had just done, he had just bought a teenage girl. He couldn't believe it. At that moment Naruto came up to Sasuke, "hey Sasuke, did you end up buying anything," Naruto asked, as he was toting around a few bags, with scrolls and some new weapons. To answer his question, Jiraiya had stepped down from the stage, since the auction was now over, and handed Sasuke a leash, and at the end of it, was the young girl who was now his, "here ya go kid!" Jiraiya said with a smile spread across his face, "great choice to use the money on!" he said with a wink.

Naruto was in complete shock, he couldn't believe what he just heard. "I leave for a few hours, and you buy a GIRL!" Naruto said in astonishment. Naruto just couldn't believe it. He'd known Sasuke for years, and he had never shown any interest in women.

"Look!" Sasuke yelled, "I didn't intend on buying this girl, it just happened!" Sasuke yelled. Naruto didn't know what to say, "this place is about to close down for the night" Jiraiya said, "you should get out of here," Sasuke knew that was true, he had seen most of the stands close down, but he had a problem. "okay Jiraiya-sama, but what am I supposed to do with her?" Sasuke asked.

Jiraiya just shrugged and smiled, "what you do with your newly brought merchandise…" Jiraiya winked at that, "is your business". Sasuke blushed furiously, as did the girl, who he now had on a leash like a pet.

"A-ano," said a tiny voice, it was the girl, apparently she was shy, but Sasuke seemed to now from the way she looked on stage, "th-thank y-you f-for b-b-buying me," she said, Sasuke began to flush slightly, '_she's actually kinda cute_' he thought, as she stuttered. "I l-look forward t-to s-serving you" she dropped to her knees and lowered her head, which embarrassed Sasuke greatly. Many girls bowed down to him, but never like this. Immediately, Sasuke leaned down and picked the girl up, "please don't bow to me."

The girl was blushing, "Gomen, I've upset you," she said, and began to cry, "No! I'm not upset, just please don't bow to me," Sasuke felt horrible, for making this girl, who seemed so innocent.

"Can you tell me what your name is?" Sasuke asked, the girl was so nervous, "H-Hinata…" she said, "c-can I ask y-your n-name," the girl was so cute in Sasuke's eyes, "Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha" she said. The girl let out a small smile, which made Sasuke blush slightly, "i-it's a p-pleasure t-to meet you, Sasuke-sama" the girl said.

The girl then bowed her head, "please, don't bow to me" Sasuke said, "ah! Hai Sasuke-sama" she said. '_what have I gotten myself into?_' Sasuke thought.


	2. New Merchandise

_Bidding On Love_

New Merchandise

Sasuke really had no choice but to take his "purchase" home with him, though it troubled him.

_"Naurto, what am I supposed to do with her? I can't just buy a girl and take her home!" Sasuke yelled, "well you did, and you can't do anything about that. she's yours now." naurto said, "well what am I supposed to do with her," Sasuke yelled._

_"well she's yours now, so what you do with her is up to you" Jiraiya said with a perverted look in his eyes. Sasuke's face grew hot, while Hinata's face turned a deep red, she must have understood what Jiraiya had meant by that._

_"well, can't you do something?" Sasuke cried, "Well…what about her family! Send her back to her family." "who do you think are the ones who sold her into bondage in the first place?" Jiraiya stated seriously. "they sold her off, and I doubt they'll want her back." Sasuke was at a loss. He turned to Hinata, who was now shaking like a leaf in the wind, she had obviously been terrified of Sasuke sending her away._

_The look in her eyes made Sasuke's heart shatter to pieces from guilt, "fine, she can stay with me… for now." Hinata's eyes lit up with joy at the sound of these words. As she wrapped her arms around Sasuke, bringing him into a great hug._

So Sasuke had taken Hinata, though at the moment, he felt as though that wasn't the best idea. He and Hinata, had been heading back to the uchiha compound, however, at this time, practically every person in the village was out, and they all noticed the same thing.

Though it's not really a major thing that Sasuke was with a girl, it was since the fact that no one knew this girl. Other than that, the only girl he'd been near, of his own free will, was his teammate sakura. And unless the villagers were blind, they knew she wasn't sakura.

Hinata held Sasuke's arm tightly as they walked through the streets. She looked up a Sasuke, beaming. Though her smile faded slowly but surely, as the many eyes along the street stared at her, making her uncomfortable. Then came the sound of voices, barraging her ears. Comments like 'who's she?' 'who does she think she is?' and 'what does she think she's doing?'

Hinata couldn't take it, all of the voices and angry comments, all angry at her for no reason. Hinata's eyes swelled with tears, as she fell to her knees, bawling her eyes out.

So helpless and depressed, Sasuke dropped down to his knee, and wrapped his arms around Hinata, trying to calm her down. The voices around them still continued, and Sasuke had become irritated beyond measurement. He turned his face out, flashing a menacing and dangerous glare.

Immediately the crowds fell silent and pretended to act innocent of any wrong doings. The villagers knew not to cross an uchiha, they learned that after the itachi incident, and since Sasuke still bared the cursed mark, though sealed.

Sasuke turned back to Hinata, with worry in his voice, "Are you alright?" Hinata was still sobbing lightly, like a little kid who's become separated from her parents. She nodded lightly, Sasuke leaned in and pulled Hinata up, "don't worry. I'm here, I won't let that happen again." Sasuke didn't know what he was saying, true he'd only know Hinata, for about an hour, he'd already grown attached to her, and wanted her to stay happy and safe.

Hinata wiped her tears away, and smiled. "Thank you," she said lightly.

Sasuke knew they were attracting attention, so he released Hinata, and gripped her hand, as they hurried down the streets. Hinata's hand felt soft in his, though he had no time to pay much attention to that.

The two ran down the road, until they were no longer surrounded by people, "it's alright now," Sasuke said with a slight edge in his voice, "you okay?" Hinata, merely nodded in response. The look on her face was undeniably depressed, she felt that the reason he had been he seemed angry was because of her. Because she was so weak and so vulnerable to what the people had said.

Tears began to form again, she tried to fight them back, though with no success. The tears poured over, rolling down her cheeks, burning as they spilled down her face, Hinata raised her hand to wipe away the tears, but before she could, a strong hand had already beat her there, wiping away her tears.

Sasuke stood before her, his hand there drying her tears from her cheek, "don't cry," Sasuke said with a smile on his face, "it ruins your pretty face." The smile made Hinata curious, it was different from any she'd ever seen. Something there that she couldn't point out, but she saw it none the less. "so will you smile… for me?" Sasuke asked.

Hinata blushed lightly at these words, and let out a meek smile.

Being appeased by this Sasuke, took her hand once again and led her off to their destination, "here we are…" Hinata and Sasuke came to a halt before a large set of gates. Sasuke pushed the gates aside, revealing an even larger manor.

Hinata, was in awe at the sight of the building.

This wasn't a surprise to Sasuke, since that was exactly how he had first reacted when he saw. After so many years away from it, it amazed him not only at how big it was, but that it was still standing.

Sasuke led her into the building, she was still staring in awe at the building.

The hallways within the estate were close to endless. Countless doors on each side of the halls. All leading to different rooms.

Sasuke guided her through the compound, he knew without him, she would have been lost.

Finally, sasuke stopped before a door in one of the grandest halls in the building, or at least it looked that way to hinata. Along the wall, were large portraits of gardens and fields, and some of people, who hinata would imagine were sasuke's relatives.

Below the paintings, sat many small tables, each holding a vase or a figure, that all looked incredibly crafted, that probably had the incredible price to go with it.

Sasuke had stopped before a large door, he pushed the door open, and hinata saw it led to a beautiful room. Decorated with deep violet painted walls, a great four poster bed, that looked soft as a cloud. A large bureau, with a large mirror that sat before the bed.

Hinata looked on in amazement, she turned to see the entire room, and that's when she saw a painting, hanging beside the door. It was a portrait of a beautiful woman, with long black hair, and flawless pale skin, she was wearing a light violet kimono, covered with lotus blossoms.

The one thing though, that caught her attention, was what she held, in her arms, she delicately held a tiny baby. The baby's eyes were closed, and it had rosy red cheeks, and pale flawless skin, just like the woman.

"she's b-beautiful," Hinata said, her eyes still looking at the portrait, "she's my mother." Sasuke said, Hinata turned looking at Sasuke, "and that baby is me."

Hinata looked back at the painting, and then back at Sasuke. Sasuke had turned away from both Hinata and the picture, he was now staring at another, one that held a small boy with raven black hair, standing in front of a boy, one who was slightly older. One that looked just like Sasuke.

Hinata looked at the picture, "Is that you? The boy in the back?" she asked. Though Sasuke didn't answer, instead, Hinata saw that he'd gotten a hardened look on his face, and his fists clenched, "no." he said solemnly.

In a quick movement, Sasuke went to the door, but stopped midway, "like I said, your welcome to stay here, but if it's not to you liking, your can feel free to leave whenever you want. I won't object or stand in your way." His voice slightly cracked when he spoke, as if he was about to break down from Hinata's question.

With saying that, Sasuke left her make a decision.

**Hey Everyone! Sorry for the long delay in my story, Gomen ne. Anyway, once again, sorry for the shortness of the chapter, it took me so long, but i didn't feel that i could do anything with this chapter, but future chapters will be better. Until then, please, bear with me. Ja ne! (Later!)**


End file.
